Factory Mayhem
by lovegilmoregirls
Summary: Death the kid and his demon weapons, Liz and Patty; are on a mission to investigate the suspicious disappearances and the factory connected to it. In the process Liz gets captured, Kid and Patty must do everything to get her back before its too late. KidXLiz
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

He had never realized how cute she was trying to make her sister happy by playing childish games. Even though she was not symmetrical in her human form she was still perfect to him.

She looked back and saw him staring.  
"What's the matter kid?" Liz asked.  
"What?" he said, startled. "Oh, nothing."

She noticed that he was blushing it she couldn't understand why. She noticed that he'd been doing that a lot lately and she couldn't think of any reason behind it.

"Nevermind, anyway didn't your dad line up a mission for us?"  
"Oh yeah he did"  
"Ooo what is it, is it fun?" Patty asked.  
"No Patty, it's a mission. We should get going, we have to check out a factory that people have been disappearing into."

They were on their way. As he held her and her sister's weapon forms in his hands, he couldn't help but think about her. Did he like her? He couldn't explain the feelings he felt. They were foreign but comforting, and he also felt like he'd run a mile without even moving.

While thinking about this he forgot to pay attention to what was right in front of him.

"KID LOOK OUT" Liz yelled  
"Huh what"

BANG!  
He had flown head first into the factory. He sat up feeling a little dizzy but his mind was finally clear. He had stopped thinking about her for second in a long time.

"What's wrong with you kid!?" Liz asked. "You've been off your game lately."  
"What! No I'm fine it's nothing" he replied  
"Okay fine, whatever"

She knew something was wrong with him and she was so angry that he wouldn't tell her. Does he not trust her anymore? What did she do for him not to trust her?

He looked at her and she seemed to be pondering something. Was she still worried about what was going on with him? It didn't matter they had to focus on the mission. 

They changed back into to human form as he didn't need them as weapons at the moment. They'd been like that for over an hour anyway.

"It's creepy in here can I go back outside?"  
Patty smacked her on the back and said, "Come on big sis, it's fine it's not that scary. Just don't think about it"  
"Yeah okay. It's not scary, it's not scary" Liz said.  
"I'm getting a weird feeling. I sense a soul… RIGHT BEHIND US!?"

They all turned around and that's when they saw it. It was big and it had red eyes that pierced through the darkness of the factory but that's all the saw before a giant hand reached out and grabbed Liz.

"Ahhh!" She screamed  
"LIZ!"  
"SIS!"

End of first part


	2. Part 2

But it was too late. The monster and Liz had already disappeared like thin air. The two stood there in complete silence until Kid dropped down to the ground and started to cry.

"No Liz!"

"Kid..."

Patty looked at him and started crying as well. Then Kid stood up and his skate board appeared under his feet.

"Patty turn into a gun."

"But Kid without Liz..."

"TURN INTO A GOD DAMN GUN!" he yelled

She did what he asked and even though it pained him to use her without her sister he used her anyway. He didn't care at the moment he was too focused on finding her than the lack of symmetry. He knew that they weren't in the factory anymore but he couldn't help but keep looking. He needed to find her if it was the last thing he did.

"Sh-She's not here anymore."

"Sis..."

"Let's go back to the academy."

"But Kid..."

"There's nothing we can do now."

They made their way back to the academy and they couldn't begin to think where the monster had taken Liz. But Kid would search anywhere for her. He decided that once he found her, he would tell her what he thought about all the time and why'd he'd been acting so weird lately. But he might have to admit it to himself first.

~Somewhere else~

"Ahh, let go of me you monster" Liz yelled.

He didn't seem to answer her, he was almost like an emotionless drone or something. She was scared. She thought the monster was going to eat her. He tied her up with this special magic rope or something because it wouldn't let her change into a gun.

He threw her into a room and when she looked around her, she saw a bunch of other girls sitting around her. _They must be the missing girls,_ she thought. They looked tired, scared and almost familiar. Then she realized they were all DWMA students!

"Are you all from the academy?" She asked

She looked around and they all nodded like they were afraid to talk. She was going to ask another question when she thought better of it and asked:

"Do any of you know whose behind this?"

"No as far as we know its the big monster that brought you here." one girl said.

_I've heard that voice before, but where?_ she thought

Then a familiar face was staring back at her.

"Oh my god, they got you too!?"

End of part 2


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

They stared at each other for full minute before Jaclyn finally answered.

"Yeah, I've been here for about a week. Most girls have been here for months."

"That doesn't make sense we only heard about this last… week… wait you and Kim were sent on this mission first?"

"Well kinda. We took a mission nearby and we heard screams when we were on our way back to the academy, and well here we are."

She needed to find a way to get out of here and fast, most of these girls look as if they're about to die of starvation. Kid will come, she kept telling herself, he has to come and save her and all these girls.

~Back at the academy~

"Kid, Patty where's Liz?" Maka yelled running toward the two.

"Um, well… she's… she's…"

"She got captured," Patty finally said

Maka stopped abruptly with a shocked worried look on her face. Soul slammed right into her.

"Maka, hey don't just stop like tha-…" he saw the look on her face and asked, "what happened? What the matter?"

"L-Liz g-got c-captured" she said her words shaking

"Let's go," Soul said

But just as they were about to leave, Kid interrupted saying, "No I will not let anybody else get captured. I'm going alone."

"But Kid-" Patty started

"Don't try and stop me. I have to save Liz and all the other girls"

He left before anybody could say something that might change his mind. He thought about bringing Patty but he couldn't ever forgive himself if she were to get caught as well. But that's when Kim came running with Patty both wanting to come and not taking no for an answer.

~Back to Liz~

She heard murmuring outside the door. _'Maybe that was the person behind all the of this'_ she thought. She tried shuffling closer to the door to try and hear what they were saying.

"We need more human souls we only have 40 out of the 99 we need plus we also need to find a witches soul." A woman's voice said.

"Well more and more stupid people keep coming to the factory, we'll get there." A man's voice replied

Liz moved away from the door. She couldn't believe what she just heard. They were gonna use them to create a kishin? No they can't do that!

"Liz what'd they say?"

"They're... going... to... eat... our... souls..." She replied

"Wait what!" Jaclyn exclaimed

"We were captured to create a kishin!"

They sat there with worried and shocked looks on all their faces not knowing what to do about their inevitable fate.

"Kid will come, I know he will" Liz said, slightly disbelieving her own words.

~Back to Kid and the others~

"Fine you can come with me, under one condition, if things get too dangerous you will leave factory immediately. Got it?"

"I guess I can agree to that," Kim agreed

"Um... sure" Patty said a little unsure

They were on there way to the factory to save Liz, when lord Death came out of the school.

"Dad what are you doi-..." Kid started

"Kid if your going where I think your going I must tell you something. The person behind all of this is a witch and she is trying to create a kishin with the human souls she's collected."

"WHAT! They're going to kill Liz! I can't let that happen!"

Patty then realized something. Kid liked Liz as more than a friend and Liz felt the same way.

"Oh my god..." She muttered

"What was that Patty?"

"Uh. What, oh um... nothing." She stuttered

"Okay now we must leave."

"Be careful son!"

End of Part 3


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

They crossed the desert with such speed that passers by saw nothing but the clouds of dust that were kicked up. Kid was moving so fast that Kim could hardly keep with him even though he gave her a skateboard to use as well.

"Kid slow down!" Kim yelled from behind.

"NO! I have to get there fast" he yelled back.

They arrived at the factory and Kid thought _Somethings different, I feel something unsettling._

He looked around the old run down stingy factory for any clues of where Liz and the other girls could be, the three of them walking around in hopes of finding any trace of them.

*mmmmmummble*

"What was that?" Kid exclaimed whipping his head around.

"What was what?" The girls asked at the same time.

"Oh um I guess it was nothing then"

They kept walking when he heard again and instead of saying anything he just followed the voice down a long dusty corridor of the left part of the factory.

"We...other...witch" said the voice but Kid could only catch from what the voice was saying never a full sentence.

"Wait what was that?" Kim wondered

"That's what I heard before" Kid replied."Patty transform into your weapon, we might be fighting soon"

"Okay!" she exclaimed before she was in his hand as a pistol feeling a little weird without her sister beside her.

"Let's move" Kim whispered.

Kid was a little confused how Kim going to fight without Jaclyn her weapon partner. _Maybe she can do hand to hand combat really well. _

They were moving down the hallway swiftly but trying to be as quiet a they possibly could to try and not attract attention to themselves. Then Kid stopped again to listen, the words were coming a little more clearly now but still not clear enough. Then they hit a door. It was a single door with a metal frame and looked as if the door was welded shut from the outside at one point, but kid could see where someone carefully chizzled the metal away to access the other side of the door.

He pressed his ear against the door and heard murmuring of voices that sounded like girls. Then one girl spoke a little louder than the others and it sounded like... Liz.

LIZ.

"LIZ! That's Liz's voice, I know it" Kid exclaimed trying to keep whispering.

He was about to burst through the door when Kim stopped him and everything in the other room went eerily quiet. Then a man spoke:

"EVERYONE QUIET!" He yelled at them with a booming voice.

Kid heard the door slam shut and the faint sign of whispers. Then he burst through the door and was going to run towards Liz when he saw all the other girls around who looked half dead. _How long have these girls been here for? _He thought to himself.

"KID?!" Liz yelled while trying to run towards him.

She jumped into his arm and gave him a big hug, well as good of a hug you can give when your hands are tied up. She held her hands out while Kid undid the knots. After that they all helped untie the other girls from their ropes also. Most of the girls didn't get up right away most couldn't really stand because of the lack of nutrition. Those of them who could stand up shook uncontrollably some looked physically fine and well enough fed meaning they hadn't been captured for very long.

"We need to get the girls out of here, now" Kid said urgently.

"But what about the giant and the witch? She's the one behind all of this, she's trying to create a kishin with the girls in this room." Liz replied with an edge in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll deal with her after you guys leave." Kid said.

"No I'm staying here to help you fight, I have enough strength. Patty you can go."

"No! Liz if you're staying I'm staying" Patty yelled.

"Fine, Kim get them outta here."

But before anyone could move the door burst open an the giant and the witch stood in its opening.

**End of Part 4**


	5. Part 5

Part 5

"Where do you think you're going?" the witch asked accusingly.

Everyone stood there as if they were statues. They tried moving but with no luck. They were actually frozen.

"What did you do to us you witch!? " Liz exclaimed.

"I can't move!" Patty said bewildered "Why can't I move?!"

"I froze all the joints in your body, so there's no way you can escape. I'm not giving up the Kishin that easily. No matter what you and that idiotic father of yours does." The witch explained.

"I will not let you defeat us like this," Kid said

_Need to move. Need to save Liz. Need to get out of here!_

Then Kid moved like some overwhelming strength had come over him.

"That's impossible! How can you move?" The witch exclaimed.

He said nothing, just moved like lighting towards her. He swiftly kicked her in the side and jumped back a few steps.

"Liz! Patty!" He yelled.

"Got it," They said in unison

They quickly changed into guns appearing in kids hands. He charged at the witch shooting both his guns at her, but it didn't seem to have any effect on her.

"Let's go," Kid said cooly

"SOUL RESONANCE" Liz, Patty and Kid yelled in unison

The massive shoot rang out echoing throughout the factory. They had hit her dead on.

"But..." Liz started

She stood there looking only as if she had walked outside on a windy day.

"That shoot... should've at least knocked her over OR SOMETHING!" Kid yelled.

"Ha ha ha! That was your best move? Pitiful" The witch grinned maliciously at Kid.

"How did you stop that! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Kid exclaimed.

"Simple. That shot had no power in it. You rely on something that isn't that strong and that's why you'll never beat me."

He stood there thinking. _How can I beat her? What can I do? There seems to be no hope. _But he realized something. _Physical attacks she can't block but when I hit her with my souls wavelength she has no problem blocking it. That's it! I'll hit her physically._

He ran at her so fast she didn't even see it coming. First he punched her straight in the jaw. He hit her swiftly but very precise. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"No! That's not possible! I've been beat? But how?" She said lying on the ground.

The giant stepped forward and took a fighting stance. But soon fell over, with his master defeated, he had no way of fighting.

"Yay we did it! We did it! We did it!" Patty chanted while jumping up and down.

"Yeah we did," Kid breathing panting.

He fell over unconscious on the floor.

"Kid! Wake up!" Liz exclaimed rushing over to him.

10 minutes later he awoke on Liz's back, dazed.

"What happened?"

"You fell over after we beat the witch. We wanted to leave so we tied up the witch and threw her in the wagon we found outside the factory." Liz told him.

"Oh. I can walk now."

She let him off her back and he made his skateboard appear and hopped on.

"Turn into weapons so you guys don't have to walk. Wait where are the other girls?"

"We found a stash of food in one of the rooms of the factory, the girls took as much as they could eat and left the factory to head home. They're safe."

"Okay good."

The girls transformed into weapons and they went on their way.

~ A couple days later ~

"So Patty tells me you were very worried when I was gone." Liz said bluntly to Kid.

"Well I didn't want you to get hurt." He told her, blushing.

"Kid. Why did you care so much?"

"Because we'reteammates, and you and your sister are my weapon partners."

"That it?" She asked sounding a bit disappointed

"Yes. Um... I have to go." He replied leaving in a hurry.

End of Part 5


	6. Part 6

After their (short) conversation, Liz went to find her sister. "So Patty- Oh my god Patty what's wrong!?"

She walked in to see that Patty was lying on the floor. Her pulse was faint and so was her breathing. Liz took her to the infirmary.

"What happened to her? Dr. Stein?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. She's in a coma, seems whatever the witch did to you guys affected her differently."

"Will she be okay?"

"She should be, but who knows."

"I have to go tell Kid."

"Kid! Patty... Is... In..." She said panting

"Wait calm down. Now breathe. Tell me what happened."

"Patty fell over! When I got there she was barely breathing and her pulse was faint and now she's in the infirmary and she's in a coma and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She blurted out crying.

"Come here."

Kid wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight and she cried into his shoulder. She pulled away a little bit and they were face to face. Their heart beats, and their breathing was in sync.

"Liz. I was worried about you, but not just because your my teammate and weapon partner. But because I... li-" He choked

"I like you too," She breathed against his neck.

Which sent shivers down his spine. She kissed him, a little peck and pulled away. But he wanted more, he had been waiting and wanting to do this for weeks. He pulled her back into the kiss, this time it was longer, less hesitant they were certain of this kiss. At first they just stood there their lips pressed together, but then her lips parted slightly and her tongue slipped out and slide smoothly into his mouth. He reflected her movements. After what felt like a lifetime they broke apart and he hugged her again.

"Let's go and see how she's doing"

"What? Oh! Right Patty"

She blushed and felt a bit angry at herself for forgetting about her own sister for even a nano second. But that kiss was... more than words could explain.

~ At the infirmary ~

"She's breathing on her own now and her pulse is strong."

"And?" Liz asked impatient worry in her voice.

"I'm not sure. She might come out of the coma in a couple hours, weeks, months, or possibly never. But I hope it won't come to that."

"But no! She has to come out of the coma!"

"I'm sorry Liz there isn't much I can do. She's in a magic induced coma if I could make her better I would. But I can't."

Kid placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give up hope Liz, she'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have faith in Pattys' ability to fight this."

End of part 6


	7. Part 7

Part 7

"Liz you need sleep, you look like a zombie."

"I'm fine, not tired at all" she replied yawning.

Her body swayed a little and her head bobbed slightly. Her eyes started to flutter and she stood probably to greet him with a hug but fell over instead. Kid caught her, but the dead body weight she carried made him collapse onto the ground. He ended up flat on his back with Liz laying on top of him asleep and snoring softly. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep like the nightmares that plague her eyes during the day don't exist when she's asleep.

He sat up and grabbed her in his arms cradling her like a baby. He placed her in the bed next to her sister and fixed her hair before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He sat down in between the two bed to keep watch over her and her sister. He lay his head down Liz's' bed and drifted off slowly.

He awoke to the machine Patty was hooked up to beeping loud and fast. He jolted up, looking at the bed to find Liz no longer there. She came in a few seconds later with Dr. Stein. When she saw kid awake she came up to him slapped him and the proceeded to hug him.

"Why didn't you wake me? I told you to wake me if I fell asleep."

"Liz your dead tired and stressed you need sleep."

"But-"

"Hey love birds. I figured out what's happening to Patty. The witch's spell froze her head, the ice in her brain made the signals stop being sent to her body and her brain shut down from the shock. Her brain is cooling down and she should be awake soon but it might take a little while before she can move or be able to change into a weapon."

"but she'll be okay?"

"Yes Liz, all together she should be okay."

"But what was the beeping about?" Kid asked.

"Well, her heart started beating really fast. But I think it was just a nightmare or something."

Dr. Stein placed a cigarette in his mouth and walked out of the room. Liz sat down and visibly relaxed knowing that her sister should be fine.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon" Kid leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before walking out the room.

Kid walked so fast away from the infirmary he almost ran right into Soul and Maka as they rounded the corner.

"Woah. Hey Kid what's wrong you seem upset." Soul asked concerned.

"Actually I need to talk to you" he looked at Maka, "Alone."

"Um okay? Well I'll see you later Maka"

"But Soul- Oh never mind" She said flustered.

They walked out of the building and sat down on one of the ledges.

"What's up Kid?"

"Well" he shifted nervously "Me and Liz... We are, I think we are..."

"What just spit it out already, your acting really uncool"

"Dating"

"What!? Really? I thought she had a thing for you. But I never realised you had a thing for her."

"The reason I'm talking to you about this is because I'm not sure how to go about anything."

"Why are you asking me? I don't have a girlfriend" he said voice shaking slightly.

"I thought you and Maka... I guess I was wrong, you too just always seem to be giving looks to each other so I assumed..."

"Hey! We are talking about you not me right now."

"Haha so you two are a thing!"

"NOT. THE. POINT. HERE.!"

"Right, should I talk to her because like everything that's going on with her sister right now I don't want to stress her out, or make her think about anything else."

"I say I just let thing be and they'll run their course."

"Thanks for the help man, you can go back to your girlfriend now."

"Oh shut it" He said blushing.

Soul walked away and left kid sitting there thinking. _I should probably go back to check on Liz and Patty. _He headed back to the infirmary when he walked into the room her saw that Patty was awake.

"Your Awake!" He rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried"

"Oh hey Kid, how's a going"

"Nothing, but how are- oh I'm sorry I was sitting on your hand."

"Oh didn't feel it."

"Really?"

"Wait Patty did you say you had no feeling in your hand?" Dr. Stein asked concerned.

"Yeah. So?"

"I need to run some tests, Kid, Liz would you please give us a second."

"Um, yeah sure Dr. Stein we'll be outside."

"I wonder what's wrong. It's weird that Patty didn't feel my touch."

"It's probably nothing."

~ 20 minutes later ~

"Liz, Kid I'm afraid have some bad news."

"What? What's wrong with Patty."

"She doesn't have any feeling in her body."

"Wait what?!"

End of Part 7


End file.
